


Day Dream (3rd SCENE)

by jhanjhan



Series: DAYDREAM SCENES [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship, Heartache, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Character Death(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: “Whoa... it’s gonna start now.” Jongin whispered and looked at Kyungsoo and then at Sehun. Then he turned back at the stage.After looking for a good spot in the crowd, they settled and waited for the concert to start. Sehun looked at Jongin without the latter noticing. He was at the right of his friend and Kyungsoo was on Jongin’s left. Sehun noticed Jongin holding Kyungsoo’s hand tightly. He turned away and looked at the stage, clenching his fists.He envies everything they have. He wished that he’s not there at that moment. He wishes he has someone too. He wishes... to be back on the time of his happiest moments. He wishes that the accident didn’t happen. He wishes... that he still have him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created October 25, 2015.
> 
> Super Junior- DAY DREAM

His phone rang beside his hand. He stopped doing his assignment and looked at who was calling him at this hour. _Nini..._

For a time, he just looked at the caller id, thoughts and memories flooding his mind. Until he heard a thunder strikes, and he was snapped out of his thoughts, _it started to rain_. He picked his phone up immediately and accepted the call.

“It’s late, why are you still awake?” he asked tiredly, lately he cannot sleep and just wasted his time completing his homework and projects.

“Sehunnie!!! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!!!” Kim Jongin yelled at him through the phone, his cheerful voice bringing a smile to Sehun’s lips.

“Why are you still awake, Jongin?” Sehun asked again.

“Hey, you sound really tired, why are you still awake Sehunnie?” Jongin asked, and Sehun guessed that the man was frowning while asking.

“I’m finishing my homework, and don’t return my question, why are you still awake? You usually go to bed early.” Sehun mused.

“Are you done with the homework? Let me borrow tomorrow please, I haven’t done mine. And I can’t really sleep with the news I got today! Guess what Hunnie!” Jongin said with obvious excitement in his voice.

“You sound so happy at this hour. What happened? Did you meet your idol group?” Sehun smiled lightly, but voice still sounded tired.

“No! But that will happen in the near future! Actually it’ll happen this weekend!” Jongin said happily.

“What? Are you high right now?” Sehun asked incredulously.

“Yah! Don’t be mean or else I’m not going to give you a ticket. Kyungsoo got tickets for SuJu’s mini concert in town. And he happens to have three tickets. So be nice or you won’t see your idol Donghae.” Jongin warned on the other line.

“Kyungsoo got tickets, how?” Sehun asked thinking how Kyungsoo would get tickets with him always locked inside a kitchen.

“Well, I don’t know, he just happened to have three tickets and I didn’t ask why. I just want to go already today. I can’t wait for the weekend to come. Well, see you tomorrow. Don’t forget your homework, okay? You promised that you’ll let me borrow it. Bye-bye!!!” and Jongin ended the call.

Sehun was left looking at his phone. He didn’t promise to let Jongin borrow his homework and... He wasn’t given the chance to decline the invitation to the concert.

He could only let out a defeated sigh.

 

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

 

At the day of the concert, Sehun walked slowly to the meeting place. He spotted the other two talking but he still continued to walk at a slow pace.

“Sehunnie!!! Hurry up, will you, the place is almost packed, we need to find a good spot to watch the performances!” Jongin yelled at Sehun.

Truth be told, Sehun doesn’t really want to go with them.  Even if he will be able to see his idol, he knows to himself that he’ll not be happy anyway.

 

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

 

“Whoa... it’s gonna start now.” Jongin whispered and looked at Kyungsoo and then at Sehun. Then he turned back at the stage.

After looking for a good spot in the crowd, they settled and waited for the concert to start. Sehun looked at Jongin without the latter noticing. He was at the right of his friend and Kyungsoo was on Jongin’s left. Sehun noticed Jongin holding Kyungsoo’s hand tightly. He turned away and looked at the stage, clenching his fists.

He envies everything they have. He wished that he’s not there at that moment. He wishes he has someone too. He wishes... to be back on the time of his happiest moments. He wishes that the accident didn’t happen. He wishes... that he still have _him._

 

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

 

Sehun was getting restless. He wants to go home already. As the concert goes on, he’s getting more awkward with his companions. They enjoying the concert together and as if they forgot Sehun was with them.

“Oh, this song... it’s my favourite, even though it’s so sad.” Sehun heard Jongin say.

As the song starts, and as the lyrics were sung, Sehun suddenly felt numb.

 

**Covering my ears**

**To listen to you**

**Shutting my eyes**

**To imagine you**

 

**You have slowly become blurred**

**You have slowly left me**

**In the unstoppable memories**

 

**I stop (stop)**

**I stop (stop)**

**The memories of having once loved**

**Control me so easily**

 

 

In the middle of the song, he started to step backward and turning and move through the crowd. He heard Jongin say something, “...ah, this was really sad. Oh! Sehunnie! You like mellow musi-” Sehun started to walk faster. “Hey! Sehunnie! Kyungsoo-hyung, wait here.” Sehun heard Jongin uttered to Kyungsoo-hyung.

Sehun knows that Jongin’s following him. He really doesn’t want to interrupt them; he just wants to leave quietly. Tears are slowly flowing from his eyes. He can still hear the lyrics of the song.

 

 

**Once again, one more time**

**How can it end like this, I cannot believe**

**Those countless promises**

**What to do?**

**What to do?**

 

**Not breathing**

**To feel you**

**Clutching both fists together**

**To touch you**

 

**You have slowly become blurred**

**You have slowly left me**

**In the unstoppable memories**

 

**I stop (stop)**

**I stop (stop)**

**The memories of having once loved**

**Control me so easily**

 

 

 

“Sehun! Where are you going?” Jongin grabbed his right arm. They were in the hallway outside the concert hall.

Sehun was forcefully turned around, and he lowered his head. Not wanting for Jongin to see his pathetic face right at that moment.

“Sehun what’s wrong?” Jongin asked, concerned with his friend. He feels sorry for almost forgetting that Sehun was with them. “If it’s about earlier, I did not intentionally ignore you, it’s just... it’s SuJu, it’s our favourite idol group. And I thought you’ll enjoy it as much as I am.”

 

 

**Once again, one more time**

**How can it end like this, I cannot believe**

**Those countless promises**

**What to do?**

**What to do?**

 

**No fear of pain, no fear of hurt**

**Only with you here I’ll be able to live**

**Without you I’m just as if I’ve to lost a life**

**Unable to move forward, unable to move backward**

**What to do?**

**What to do?**

 

 

Sehun was trembling terribly, echoes of the lyrics softly surrounding them in the hallway. “N-nothing’s wrong. I just... I just got dirt in my eyes... and it hurts... really hurts.” Sehun hiccupped suddenly. “I want to go home.” Sehun softly said, head still bowed.

“It hurts? Come here then, I’ll blow away the dirt so that it won’t hurt anymo-” Jongin was cut off by Sehun’s sudden outburst, “It’s not that easy, Jongin! It will still hurt.” Sehun whispered in the end.

“Sehunnie...” Jongin softly said, “Hunnie, what’s wrong? You can te-”

“Jongin, stop. That won’t do anything right now.” They heard someone said behind Jongin.

 

 

**I stop (stop)**

**Dark and lightness (since the day you left)**

**Dark and lightness (since the day you dumped me)**

**Since the day you left me**

**I have died a little**

**Once again, one more time**

**How can it end like this, I cannot believe**

**Those countless promises**

**What to do?**

**What to do?**

 

 

Kyungsoo was standing there, out of breath. “Hyung, what do you mean?” Jongin asked.

“He doesn’t mean anything, Jongin. He just knows that I need to go home” Sehun hiccupped again, “and that there’s no reason for you to worry.” Sehun said, voice rough from too much emotion and his head was still bowed.

“But Sehun this isn’t like you at all.” Jongin frustratingly said, looking from Kyungsoo to his friend, Sehun. “And I will worry because you’re my friend.”

“And as a fri-friend... I’m telling you that you should not worry. I... I am fine.” Sehun looked up and smiled, even with the tears staining his cheeks, he smiled brokenly. “It’s just my eyes. Don’t worry.”

Sehun turned to Kyungsoo, “Kyungsoo-hyung, you and Jongin should go back inside. The concert isn’t yet done, you two should enjoy it.”

“That’s right. Jongin, come on. I’ve got passes, so you can meet your idol. We need to finish the concert till the end.” Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s left arm and slowly pulled him back inside the hall.

“But... Sehunnie, you’ll be alright? Kyungsoo-hyung got passes, you won’t be able to meet SuJu if you go home right now.” Jongin tried to coax Sehun in staying.

“I’ll be fine. I can live without seeing them personally really, believe me.” Sehun said, reassuring Jongin, _but I can’t live living like this_.

“Okay then. Um, take care going home okay?” Jongin said and then Kyungsoo and he went back inside the hall.

“Don’t worry. I will.” Sehun silently muttered. And then he turned around and left the venue.

 

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

 

Walking along the sidewalk, hearing the honking of the vehicles on the road, the conversations of the passersby, and the slowly fading music coming from the concert hall, Sehun closed his eyes.

_I can’t live like this... I just can’t..._ slowly, tears fall from his eyes, until he stopped walking and crouched down and buried his face in his hands. He’s crying loudly now.

_Why?... WHY?!!! Why did you have to forget me? Why can’t you remember me? Why can’t you remember who I am in your life? Why did you forget?_

Passersby are looking at the crouched man. Loudly crying and not caring where he is.

_I... I don’t want this anymore... I thought... I thought you’re going to remember soon... I thought you’re going to remember me... remember us..._

“WHY?!!!” Sehun yelled and punched the cemented walkway.

_Why did you have to fall in love with Kyungsoo-hyung?! Why Jongin!? Why... Why... Why... Why..._

Sehun stayed like that for awhile, and then he slowly stood up and walked to his destination.

 

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

 

“Jongin, are you sure about this?” Kyungsoo asked the younger.

“I’m worried hyung. Sehun will not ignore having the chance to meet his idol.” Jongin said, hurrying his hyung towards the exit of the building.

“He’ll have another chance in the future, it’s not like it will be the last to meet them.” Kyungsoo reasoned. The younger asked to leave earlier missing the chance of using the passes.

“I know, but I want to meet them with Sehun. We’re buddies and we should do this together.”

“Fine, we still can find Sehun around, it’s just awhile since he left first.” Kyungsoo said, looking around.

“The bus won’t arrive ‘til an hour, we still have that much time to get to Sehun at the bus stop.” Jongin said, walking faster while holding Kyungsoo’s hand.

“What if he’s not there and went some-” Kyungsoo stopped suddenly and Jongin turned to him.

Kyungsoo was looking at the other side of the wide road. He’s looking exactly at Sehun, walking towards the pedestrian lane along the junction, without the sign of stopping, the traffic light glowing green. “No...”

Jongin turned to where Kyungsoo was looking and his eyes widen. He just let go of Kyungsoo’s hand and run towards Sehun, cars immediately stopping  almost hitting him, he move around them while yelling, “SEHUN! SEHUN STOP! ARE YOU CRAZY? STOP! STEP BACK RIGHT NOW! SEHUN!!!” _Shit! He’s too far away._ Jongin bit his lip.

Sehun, then, turned to him, still on the safe side. Sehun uttered some words and then smiled, even though Jongin can’t hear him, he knows what Sehun had said. “No...nononononononono... SEHUN!!!” Jongin shouted. Memories flashing in his mind.

And then Sehun stepped forward towards the road as a loud screech of wheels against cement was heard.

The truck stopped too late. A loud thud can be heard, as every car stopped, each driver leaving their cars to see the tragic incident.

Jongin slowly walked towards the motionless body.

_This can’t be... This is not happening right now... No...NO....NO!!!_

As he reached his friend, he sunk to his knees and carefully held up Sehun’s head, red staining his hands. Lifting it to his lap, he softly caressed Sehun’s cheeks and whispered, “Sehunnie... open your eyes now. I’m here. Don’t be like this. I know you’re playing prank on me... but this is going too far.” Tears are now falling from Jongin’s eyes, “C’mon, Hunnie, open your eyes. This isn’t funny anymore.” Jongin let out a sob, until he’s brokenly sobbing while yelling, “WAKE UP NOW! WAKE UP NOW SEHUN! OPEN YOUR EYES, DAMMIT! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!” Jongin lowered his head, tears continuously falling from his eyes.

Letting out another broken sob, he’s wailing like a kid now. He held Sehun’s nape softly, wounding his fingers along his neck, while his other hand held Sehun’s wrist, caressing it softly. Feeling for a pulse.

“Sehun...” Jongin whimpered softly, “Hunnie-ah... open your eyes now... Sehunnie... Sehunnie...” Jongin remembered Sehun’s silent words before...

**_Saranghae, Nini. Be happy with him._ **

Jongin sobs and wailed again. “Sehunnie... Sehun... I’m sorry... Sorry... Sorry...”

“Jongin, come now, ambulance is here.” Kyungsoo said, grabbing Jongin’s shoulders. “Jongin, paramedics are here, they’ll take care of Sehun.”

“No...” Jongin sobbed. “No... It’s too late... too late... I’m too late... I’m sorry hyung... I’m sorry...”

Jongin looked at Sehun, every detail of his face he printed to his memory. “Sehunnie, sorry... Sorry...” Jongin continued to wail.

_Why didn’t I notice before? Why...why now... why remember now?_

 

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

**_“Every human walks around with a certain kind of sadness. They may not wear it on their sleeves, but it’s there if you look deep enough.”_ **

TARAJI P. HENSON

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____

This is a story of missed chance.

Sehun and Jongin was once a couple. At the day of the accident, they were supposed to have dinner in their friend’s, Kyungsoo’s, restaurant. And Sehun planned to propose to Jongin.

If only for one second Sehun focused back on the road instead of being lost in Jongin’s eyes. If only he got a chance to hold Jongin’s head and protect it from the impact that will happen at Jongin’s side of the car.

Then, Jongin will not have head trauma. Jongin will not have lost so much blood from his head. Jongin will not forget. Jongin will not forget... about them.

 

Years of bliss moments. Years of falling in love over and over again. Years of precious memories.

All of them gone. Gone in a day. Gone in hours. Gone from Jongin’s memories.

The unconditional love for Sehun, gone and never coming back.

Sehun was back to being a friend to Jongin. No one mentioned about them. No one wants to add salt to Sehun’s pain. Having been reduced to being a friend, he doesn’t need to hear from Jongin that he can’t remember him as his. They just told Jongin that he had ordinary days for the lost years gone from his memories.

Forcing him to remember will force him to block the lost memories.

 

Jongin fell in love with their friend, Kyungsoo. Being Jongin’s childhood friend, Jongin’s bound to remember their happy memories.

Kyungsoo worries for Sehun, but... Sehun told him ‘I’m okay’ and that Jongin is happy and that was enough.

 

Until Sehun can’t take to be around them when he’s the only one to be taken back to memories that he can’t share with the one he loves.

Taken back to memories that only him who can remember.

He endured for a long time to be looked at as a friend and no one important.

The tragic accident happened. And Jongin remembered too late to save Sehun’s broken heart and soul.

_____....._____....._____....._____....._____....._____


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in 4th SCENE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ^^

 

 

Kyungsoo went inside the younger’s room. Jongin hasn’t stopped from crying. It’s been a month since Sehun’s funeral, and Jongin’s been like that. Crying, staying in his room all day, being fed, and being helped to clean his self.

Even though Jongin want to feel bad for the older for taking care of him, he just can’t find the strength to do anything, and feel anything. All he’s been thinking is Sehun. Sehun’s smile, laughs, snort, whine, and pout, everything about Sehun. He just wants to see Sehun again.

Kyungsoo sat beside Jongin’s body lying on the bed. He caressed Jongin’s hair softly. “Hyung... I want to see Sehun.” Jongin softly said.

“In time, Jongin...” Kyungsoo respond, not knowing what to reply to the younger since he’s been like a fragile glass whenever someone reminded him that Sehun’s dead.

“I want to wake up from this nightmare. I don’t want this.” Jongin whispered, his eyes slowly fluttering close.

“Don’t worry Jongin. You’ll wake up soon. Just... don’t lose yourself.” Kyungsoo gave the slumbering man a soft smile.

 

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

Jongin opened his eyes, and tears started to flow down his cheeks, staining the pillow his lying on.

“No.... no.... I don’t want this... stop... stop it... STOP IT!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP! STOP! STOP!!! I DON’T WANT THIS!!!! STOP!!! PLEASE STOP THIS!!!!”

Jongin suddenly screamed his words while slowly backing away from the bed and crouching in the corner of his room. He doesn’t stop screaming.

“AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!!!” Jongin started to hit his dead repeatedly and clutching his hair strongly.

“Stop.... Stop.... I don’t want this... Please... Stop.... Sehun.... Sehun..... Come back... just come back...” Jongin rocked his self to sleep. Silently pleading and wishing Sehun to come back.

 

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

“Has he fallen asleep?”

“Yes, Doctor Park. We’ve already put him back to bed and gave him his needed medication.” The nurse reported to the doctor.

“Good.” The doctor dismissed the nurse and he went back to his office.

“This will end soon. Poor Jongin...”

A phone suddenly rang. The doctor picked it up and answered the call his been waiting all day.

“Where are you now?” the first thing he asked the caller.

_“I’m on my way.”_

“Good.” The doctor became silent before he continued. “Damn. Just one week and that’s the result. Why it have to be a month?”

_“I want to ask that too... But I’m here now. Chanyeol... that thing I’m requesting from you... I think I’ll need it now.”_

“Yeah, I’m thinking about it too. Don’t worry. They’ll grant it. It’s for the patient too. My parents aren’t that too cruel to make one patient suffer. But they don’t know this will be the result of their drastic choice. Tch. Well then, make it fast. So that when he wakes up, it’s your face he’s going to see first.”

 

 

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small glimpse on what is really happening. Well, I guess you all have an idea on what's going on.


End file.
